


The Snape Shaped Hole

by Ysilme



Series: Missing Chapters - deutsch - [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sprache: Deutsch, missing chapter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noch eine "missing scene" aus dem siebten Buch, die eine offene Frage zu beantworten versucht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snape Shaped Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Im Text ist das eine oder andere Buchzitat enthalten, das der geneigten Leser selbst entdecken und zuordnen möge.  
> Meiner Beta, TheVirginian, wie immer besten Dank für die rasche Arbeit, vor allem aber für die hilfreichen und interessanten Kommentare!

**The Snape-Shaped Hole**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

____

_  
_

„Feigling! FEIGLING!" kreischte Minerva, während er keuchend den Gang entlangrannte und das Blut in seinen Schläfen hämmerte. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, wohin er abbiegen sollte, als hinter ihm das Klappern von Absätzen und die härteren Tritte von Sprouts Stiefeln seine Möglichkeiten radikal einschränkten. Hastig bog er in ein leeres Klassenzimmer ab und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie zu verschließen war keine Zeit, zu dicht waren sie ihm auf den Fersen. Was nun? Verstecken war sinnlos, eine Flucht schien unmöglich, kämpfen wollte er nicht – _Kobayashi Maru_ , dachte er flüchtig und wunderte sich, woher dieser Gedanke kam. Er schien ihm ein Sinnbild der verrückten, wahnwitzigen Zeit, die er hier seit seinem Amtsantritt erlebte und in der nichts so war, wie es eigentlich sein sollte.

Hinter ihm erbebte die Tür unter einem Öffnungszauber. _Sie rechnen damit, daß ich sie verschlossen habe_ , dachte er grimmig, während er zur Fensterreihe rannte und hinausspähte. _Zu hoch über dem Boden, das schaffe ich nicht..._

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf. Kurz entschlossen nahm er Anlauf und sprang durch das Fenster.

Der Boden raste auf ihn zu, während er Minervas Stimme einen Fluch schreien hörte, dessen blaugoldene Spur durch das Fenster zuckte, ohne ihn jedoch zu erreichen. Mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei kam er unten auf und stürzte nieder. Was nun? Sie würden ihn gleich entdecken, er hatte keine Chance, zu entkommen, wenn nicht –

Zitternd und nach Atem ringend saß er da, lauschte auf seinen rasenden Herzschlag, der die fernen Geräusche um ihn herum übertönte. Lauschte angstvoll nach oben, ob man ihm folgte oder hier unten bereits entdeckt hatte. Der Knöchel schmerzte entsetzlich vom Aufprall, die Hände zitterten zu stark für einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber. So leise er konnte, kroch er in einen Busch. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben, blieb an dem unförmigen Loch in der großen Scheibe hängen, durch die er gesprungen war. Ein paar Gestalten spähten suchend in die Nacht. Er holte tief Luft, hob den Stab und wirkte mit unsteter Hand einen Illusionszauber, der wunderbarerweise gelang. Eine große, dunkle Gestalt schien vom Schloß fortzufliegen, der erstaunte Rufe und zeigende Hände von oben folgten. Erleichtert lehnte er den Kopf zurück und schloß für einen Moment die Augen.

Der Schmerz im Knöchel ließ sich nicht mehr ignorieren, dawar wohl etwas gebrochen.

 _Nicht gut._ Mit ungeschickten Fingern nestelte an einer Innentasche seiner Robe. Irgendwo mußte noch ein Schmerztrank sein. In seinem Bein schien weißglühendes Feuer zu lodern. Schließlich hatte er die winzige Phiole gefunden, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung enthielt sie nur noch wenige Tropfen. Wo war nur der Rest geblieben?

Ach ja, die unglückselige Miss Bones, die sich zum dritten Mal Alectos Unmut zugezogen hatte. Als sie bei seiner obligaten Strafpredigt hinterher beinahe zusammenklappte, konnte er ihr ein unbemerkt mit dem Trank versetztes Glas Wasser aufzwingen. _Mit einer Ohnmacht kommen Sie mir nicht durch, Miss Bones!_

Wer sollte die Kinder nun vor der Willkür der Carrows beschützen? Was sollte nun überhaupt werden? Furcht legte sich wie eine eiskalte Hand um sein Herz. Potter hatte seine Botschaft noch nicht bekommen, die Zeit war noch nicht reif gewesen, und so vieles hätte er noch vorbereiten wollen...

Mit tiefen, kontrollierten Atemzügen versuchte er, die Schmerzen und Panik unter Kontrolle zu bringen und Atmung und Zittern weiter zu beruhigen. Er mußte dringend fort, zuviel war noch zu tun, auch wenn er am liebsten einfach in die Schwärze eintauchen wollte, die hinter seinem Bewußtsein lauerte. Wie hatte das alles nur so schief gehen können? Wie war es nur so weit gekommen?

Wieder sah er sich vor Minerva davonlaufen, sah sich in wachsender Panik vor ihr fliehen, spürte ihren wilden Blick und ihre absolute Wut im Nacken, wie ein lebendiges Wesen, das ihn vor sich hertrieb. All die Wochen und Monate hatte er gehofft, daß sie endlich hinter seine Fassade blicken und begreifen würde, hatte darauf gewartet, daß sie verstand und das Spiel mitspielte. Merlin, die Frau war eine der intelligentesten Hexen, die er kannte, und jahrelang Dumbledores Vertraute gewesen! Wie KONNTE sie nicht begreifen, was gespielt wurde? _Das ist so dermaßen anders gelaufen, als du es geplant hast, Dumbledore,_ dachte er, während er langsam ruhiger wurde. Ha, Planung! Der Dunkle Lord lief doch bereits so gut wie Amok, da war mit Planung nicht mehr viel zu wollen. Alles ging nur noch immer schneller zum Teufel, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Und Minerva hatte ihn nicht durchschaut und war nicht zur erhofften Verbündeten und Vermittlerin geworden. Hatte Dumbledore sich so in ihr getäuscht? Oder ihr so wenig vertraut, daß sie schlicht viel zu wenig wußte, um verstehen zu können?

Oben war wieder alles dunkel, doch er ahnte, daß es nun erst richtig losging. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Seine Hände waren nun ruhig genug, um die Verletzung zu behandeln. Sorgfältig tastete er sein Bein ab. Tatsächlich, ein glatter Bruch, doch den konnte er problemlos heilen. Drei fließende Bewegungen seines Stabes später war der Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Ziehen geschrumpft, das ihn erfahrungsgemäß noch ein paar Tage begleiten würde. Vorsichtig kam er auf die Füße, die frisch verheilte Verletzung behutsam testend. Alles in Ordnung, sein Bein trug ihn wieder. Nun endlich konnte er auch den Unsichtbarkeitszauber wirken, für den es große Konzentration und eine ruhige Hand brauchte. Sollte er noch einmal zurück, um zu versuchen, mit Minerva zu sprechen? Unentschlossen blickte er aufs Schloß. Nein, entschied er dann, er kannte sie in dieser Stimmung nur zu gut. Eine wahrhaftige Löwin, die ihre Jungen verteidigt - sie würde ihn schneller verhext haben, als er etwas erklären konnte. Sinnlos.

Resigniert wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg. Fort von Hogwarts, seiner letzten Zuversicht.

 

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> Der Begriff „Kobayashi Maru" kam zwar erst mit dem 2. Star-Trek-Film 1982 auf, doch er paßt so gut auf diese Situation hier, daß ich ihn kurzerhand als bereits in den ersten Star-Trek-Fernsehepisoden als bekannt voraussetze, die Snape in dieser Geschichte teilweise kennt, da er in seiner Kindheit durchaus Kontakt zur Muggelkultur hatte.
> 
> Ich habe mir den Illusionszauber ausgedacht, weil ich die Tatsache, daß Snape fliegen kann, für absurd halte und sie in meinen Augen „hinten und vorne" nicht in die Geschichte paßt. Man möge mir diese literarische Freiheit verzeihen.
> 
> Nachtrag: die bisherigen Reviews auf fanfiction.net, für die ich mich auch hier herzlich bedanken möchte, bringen mich noch zu einer weiteren Anmerkung: diese Szene hier versucht, sich möglichst gut in den Canon einzupassen, von meinen Freiheitenmit dem Fliegen und Snapes TV-Erfahrung abgesehen. Gleichzeitig ist das, was Snape wahrnimmt, das, was auch seiner Sicht geschehen ist und wie er die Reaktionen auch von Minerva empfindet, hergeleitet aus dem, was ich dem Buchtext entnehmen kann. Mein persönliches Bild von Minerva sieht anders aus, zumal sie ein Charakter ist, über den ich mir viele Gedanken gemacht habe. Die ersten beiden Worte dieser Szene sind dem siebten Buch entnommen. Und genau die waren es, die mich nicht nur zu dieser Szene inspiriert haben, sondern mir auch vermitteln, daß Minerva eben zu diesem Zeitpunkt fest an Snapes Schuld glauben mußte und keine Ahnung gehabt haben kann, daß er nur eine Rolle gespielt hat. Ich sehe ihre Reaktion dabei keinesfalls als eine Folge von Begriffsstutzigkeit oder mangelnder Fähigkeiten an, sondern als die logische Folge all dessen, was ihr an Wissen und Information zur Verfügung stand - gepaart mit der ungeheuren Anspannung, unter der sie die ganze Zeit gestanden haben muß und die ihr mit Sicherheit auch emotional extrem viel abverlangt hat. Snape dagegen stand ebenfalls unter einer ungeheuren Anspannung und saß dazu noch zwischen allen Stühlen. So eine Situation befähigt genausowenig zu rationeller Denkweise wie die Schmerzen, unter denen er in dem Moment litt und die Panik, die er gefühlt haben muß angesichts dessen, daß seine Pläne so durchkreuzt wurden. In verschiedenen Fanfictions habe ich zudem eine sehr kluge Erklärung für die Frage gelesen, warum Minerva nichts erraten und vermutet hat: weil das nötig war, um sie zu schützen, weswegen es Teil des Planes war, daß genau das nicht eintrat. Mir persönlich erscheint das eine logische und sehr passende Erklärung für diese Tatsache zu sein.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Veröffentlicht September 2009
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich ein wenig aus und gelobe, sie unbeschädigt und vollständig zurückzugeben.


End file.
